


Nurse Griffin

by emilywritesfics



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, nurse!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: "I broke my wrist on the ice but at least the nurse is cute"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Nurse Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> royalblakes asked for "I broke my ankle on the ice but at least the nurse is cute"
> 
> I changed it to a broken wrist

“When’s your date of birth?” Jasper asked.

“You know when my birthday is,” Bellamy said. Both of his hands were occupied, one attached to a probably-broken wrist, the other carefully holding the aforementioned wrist, so Jasper was filling out the hospital intake form.

“Yea but what year?1980?” he joked.

“That would make me 40,” Bellamy said

Jasper raised his eyebrows at him.

“1991,” Bellamy said.

“You’re only four years older than I am,” Jasper said as he wrote it down. He moved on to the next question. “What’s your middle name?”

“Don’t have one,” Bellamy said.

Jasper scribbled in Bellamy’s name. “Any family history of medical issues?”

“None that are relevant to a broken wrist,” Bellamy retorted.

“Are you pregnant?” Jasper asked.

Bellamy glared at him.

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” Jasper said as he checked ‘no’. “Any allergies?”

“No,” Bellamy said. “Don’t put stupid people,” he said without even looking at what Jasper was putting down. 

They sat in the waiting room for an hour and a half before a cute blonde nurse called out Bellamy’s name and led him to a bed in the back.

“Have a seat on the bed,” she said to Bellamy, she turned to Jasper, “you can sit on one of the chairs.”

She turned back to Bellamy and looked down at the clipboard she was holding. “My name is Nurse Griffin, I’ll be your nurse. You hurt your wrist?”

“Yea,” Bellamy said.

“How did that happen?” she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I was walking from my car to my apartment and I slipped on some ice and landed on my wrist. It made a cracking noise so I think it might be broken.”

“Okay,” Nurse Griffin said, writing on the clipboard, “I’ll go grab the doctor so she can take a look.”

The doctor agreed that Bellamy’s wrist was probably broken, so he was given some pain medication and sent for an x-ray. It was another hour until Nurse Griffin brought him to the x-ray department, and then 45 minutes for him to actually get the x-ray. The x-ray nurse showed him back to the ER bed, and Bellamy decided that he might as well make himself comfortable since it seemed like he might be here for a few more hours.

Jasper had left before Bellamy went for his x-ray, after Bellamy had given him the bus fare as a thanks for driving him to the hospital. Jasper didn’t own a car, so he had driven Bellamy’s. 

“Knock knock,” Nurse Griffin’s voice chimed from the other side of the curtain, “can I come in?”

“Yea,” Bellamy called back.

The curtain swung open and Nurse Griffin walked in. “How’re you doing?” she asked.

“I’ve been better,” Bellamy shrugged.

Nurse Griffin laughed. “People don’t usually come through the emergency room when they’re at their best.”

“That’s fair,” Bellamy smiled. “How long do you think I’m going to be here for?”

“It’ll be about half an hour until the doctor gets the results of the x-ray,” she said, “if she can just set it and put it in a cast that’ll be fairly quick. If you need surgery, it could be a while.”

An hour and a half later, Bellamy was still in the hospital bed, but now his wrist was in a cast.

“Knock knock,” Nurse Griffin called from the other side of the curtain.

“Come in,” Bellamy called back.

“Good news,” she said as she pulled the curtain back and walked in, “you’re cleared to leave.”

“Finally,” Bellamy said.

“I just need you to sign this,” she said, handing Bellamy her clipboard. 

After he put a sloppy signature at the bottom, he handed it back to her.

“Great,” she said, “do you have any last questions?”

“I think I have one,” Bellamy said.

Nurse Griffin smiled at him expectantly.

“When does your shift end?” Bellamy asked.

She raised her eyebrows, but there was a sly grin on her face.

“If you want to tell me,” Bellamy added.

There was a pause.

“I’m busy tonight, but tomorrow is my day off.”

“Would you like to go out with me?” Bellamy asked.

“That’s a second question,” she smiled, “but yes, I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](https://harpermacintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
